Makuta (Species)
The Makuta are a species of corrupt, arrogant beings originally intended to enforce peace and stability in the Matoran Universe. History Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui on an island far to the south of the Matoran Universe. He formed their bodies out of a green liquid created by the Great Beings. Mata Nui created one-hundred members of the species, eighty-five male and fifteen female, all of which were created to be a part of the Brotherhood of Makuta and create Rahi. Shortly after their creation, Miserix was appointed hierarch of the Brotherhood by Mata Nui himself. After the defeat of the Barraki, one of the Makuta, Teridax, began to develop thoughts of overthrowing the Great Spirit. After gathering knowledge from Mutran, who had obtained it from Tren Krom, he proposed the idea to the rest of the Brotherhood, the majority of which sided with him. Several were still loyal to Miserix, however, and after defeating Miserix, Teridax ordered their deaths. Miserix was imprisoned on Artidax by Krika, who secretly defied the original order of killing the former Brotherhood hierarch. Originally biomechanical, Makuta eventually evolved at the same time to a state of pure energy, in which they no longer had to eat, sleep, breathe, nor could they feel pain. This evolution was first noticed by the Makuta Bitil, and Chirox learned by examining a sample of Kojol's essence what had happened to them. Around the year 300 B.G.C., Teridax infected the Great Spirit with a specialized virus, causing the Great Spirit to be cast into slumber three centuries later, and revealed the Brotherhood's ultimate betrayal to the universe. Along with the betrayal, the Makuta began carrying out Teridax's master plot in attempt to overthrow the Great Spirit and claim power over the universe. In an attempt to rid himself of the Makuta, Teridax ordered seven of his best warriors to enter Karda Nui upon its' discovery. Antroz, leader of the team, later called upon Icarax to assist them in battle, and attempted to fight off the Toa Nuva. Icarax and Krika later died during the battles, and the rest were obliterated by the Energy Storms of Karda Nui. The Order of Mata Nui, a secretive organization which had been keeping a close eye on the Makuta, eventually revealed their existence to the universe and initiated a war against the Brotherhood. Miserix was freed as part of their early campaign efforts. Several Makuta were killed by the Order of Mata Nui and Miserix, casualties of the war. Miserix, after learning of Teridax's whereabouts from another Makuta, absorbed him, and headed to Metru Nui, where he discovered the Toa Hagah also on a quest to defeat Teridax. Upon arriving at their destination, Teridax revealed to them his position as ruler of the universe, and cast a powerful illusion around Miserix, causing the former Brotherhood hierarch to believe he was a painting on the wall. Upon gaining full control of Mata Nui's body, Teridax rose from the seabed of Aqua Magna, and set about enforcing his rule in the Matoran Universe. He began using the remaining Makuta to produce Kraata for him, in order to keep his Rahkshi army plentiful, though he later killed all of them. While contemplating the notion of finding Mata Nui's spirit and destroying it, Teridax noticed the presence of another Makuta, one from an alternate dimension. Realizing that it was an alternate version of himself, he spoke to the Makuta, and transported three Shadow Takanuva to face him. Tren Krom, who had stolen the body of Lewa Nuva, arrived in the Core Processor, intending to send a message to Mata Nui. While there, he discovered the portrait of Miserix, and utilized his own powers to free the Makuta from the illusion. Following a battle, Miserix, along with the others present, was teleported out of the Matoran Universe and into space. Before his Antidermis froze, he was rescued by Vezon, who carried him to the prison of a Great Being cursed by the Kanohi Ignika in Bota Magna. Later, Teridax landed on Bara Magna, where he battled with Mata Nui. During the conflict, he attempted to destroy the planet by blasting it with Gravity. Mata Nui was able to redirect the energy at the two moons of the shattered planet, drawing them closer to the larger planet. The two continued to fight, until Mata Nui pushed his enemy into the path of one of the oncoming satellite fragments. The rock crashed into the larger robot's head, killing Teridax. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, the Makuta were hunted by the Toa Empire until only a few remaining specimens, such as Teridax, Krika, and Kojol survived. In the Rebellion Against the Toa Empire, Kojol was killed. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Mata Nui died, resulting in many of the universe's species undergoing a mass migration to the surface world. The Makuta attempted to migrate as well, but were stopped and forced back underground by Toa Takanuva and the Order of Mata Nui. Later, Teridax gained control of Icarax's body and used his power to absorb the other Makuta into his essence, becoming the last Makuta. He was later killed when he absorbed Toa Matoro into his essence. Without a purpose to exist, Teridax found his will overpowered and destroyed by Matoro's, and the Makuta race became extinct. Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created the Makuta race to aid the Toa, create new life forms, and teach the Three Virtues. Each Makuta bore white armor, and spent long years meditating to get rid of all traces of darkness, doubt, and fear. When Mazeka and Vultraz arrived in this alternate universe, they were led to the main fortress of the Great Beings by Teridax. After a meeting with the Great Beings, Vultraz was taken away to be tested in an effort to determine why he was filled with darkness. Mazeka was then transported back to the Matoran Universe, now accompanied by the alternate Teridax as instructed by the Great Beings, in order to keep the balance between the two realities. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, the Makuta species never rebelled against Mata Nui, and he completed his mission. On Spherus Magna, some Makuta left and went to the south, living in peace with the inhabitants of the planet. They then took command over the Skrall and work to help the Agori. Makuta as a Title The word ''"Makuta" was not always seen as a title; it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta". Thus over time, the name "Makuta" became as much a title as a species name. Makuta rarely reveal their name to the inhabitants of their designated area, and their subjects simply refer to them as "Makuta". Abilities & Traits Since all Makuta have the power of shadow, they have never been the most heroic or dutiful creatures in the universe. It was never a sense of loyalty or duty that made them work for Mata Nui; it was their fear of punishment if they did not do their jobs that kept them going. They still had some small amount of light in their character when they were created; however, after they made the decision to attack and usurp Mata Nui, they forced their light out, to be replaced completely by darkness. All of the Makuta species can produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They can also wield the forty-two powers of the Kraata. Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they can now. They had to use another process which was longer, and which produced inferior results. In addition, they are also shape-shifters by nature; however, it requires a massive amount of energy to change form. They can also mimic voices, granting them the ability to effectively disguise themselves as another being. Makuta have the ability to produce a Shadow Hand, a claw-like appendage and long arm made of shadow energy. This hand bursts out of their chest or tools and grabs the Makuta's target, pulling it towards them. Once the hand has latched onto something, it will be dragged back. Generally, Makuta have no control over this, however Chirox has learned how to control his Shadow Hand power. All Makuta have access to knowledge about the way the world works and the laws that govern the universe, a knowledge granted to them by Tren Krom. This knowledge can be used to manipulate the environment into doing a being's bidding. For example, Teridax used it to raise massive columns of Protodermis out of the Silver Sea to attack the Toa Metru. All Makuta were created with an innate character flaw that many view as a curse on the species. They all have immense pride in their abilities, lust for great power, and believe themselves to be superior to all other beings. The Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened about around 30,000-40,000 years before the Great Cataclysm. The ProtoSteel armor the Makuta wear was enhanced by the Nynrah Ghosts. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in ProtoSteel armor was a natural step that gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now do not need to sleep or get tired, breathe, eat, or drink, and cannot be wounded as easily. It was also because of this evolution that the Makuta gained their ability to shape-shift. The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell is broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen when Teridax's armor was shattered and the gaseous Antidermis began leaking from it. If a Makuta's Kanohi is removed, Antidermis will also leak out. Makuta can also sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other is not inside their armor. All Makuta have the ability to absorb and convert other beings into mass for their armor. If a Makuta's armor is destroyed or damaged, they are not capable of shape-shifting to repair it. The Makuta can, however, inhabit another empty shell. However, this results in a loss of several abilities, such as being incapable of creating a Shadow Hand, and an inability to use some physically-based Kraata powers, such as dodge, invulnerability, and chameleon. X-Makuta Rarely a Makuta is empowered by an innate X-Force and thereby transformed. Known Makuta Below is a list of all currently known Makuta: *Miserix, the former hierarch of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Destral; usurped by Teridax and sentenced to death, but was secretly imprisoned on Artidax instead. *Teridax, the former heirarch of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Metru Nui; uspurped Mata Nui for absolute control over the Matoran Universe. *Afkiro, the Makuta of Dyteeli. *Ahlet, the Makuta of [[Fironia (Dome)|''"The Abandoned Place"]]. *Ankuta, the Makuta of the Western Islands; killed on Andro Nui. *Antrax, the Makuta of Mashau Nui. *Antroz, the Makuta of Xia; Teridax's primary lieutenant; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Aparangi, the Makuta of Tepthei. *Artorius, the Makuta of Resi Nui. *Arkatox, the Makuta of Daxia; killed by Varnari; reincarnated by Takutanuva. *Atrumu, the Makuta of Unknown. *Belicossus, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Eastern Islands. *Bitil, the Makuta of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Boeax, the Makuta of Choaus Nui. *Brydak, the Makuta of Tren Krom. *Chirox, the Makuta of Visorak; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Denalk, the Makuta of Navas Nui. *Desiron, the Makuta of Ceronox Nui; killed by the Rakile Zerahk. *Draclax, the Makuta of Zerox Nui; killed by Gorast and Icarax for siding with Miserix. *Eish, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. *Fehrci, the Makuta of Azutra Nui; eventually killed by Krika for initially siding with Miserix. *Ferofax, the Makuta of Nurane Nui. *Gahnges, the Makuta of the Western Region of the Southern Continent. *Garsen, the Makuta of Fasha Nui. *Gorast, the Makuta of the Southeastern Region of the Northern Continent including the Tren Krom Peninsula; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Hades, the Makuta of Whiro. *Hiq-Massad, the Makuta of Bybral. *Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni; killed by Gorast and Vamprah in Karda Nui. *Johkon, the Makuta of Kaocotic Nui. *Karvas, the Makuta of the Eastern Region of Kaiva Nui. *Keitos, the Makuta of Yezo Nui. *Kiermroto, the Makuta of Mora Nui. *Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha; assassinated by Order of Mata Nui member Tobduk. *Krandas, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Mideastern Islands. *Krika, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Northern Continent; killed by Gorast in Karda Nui. *Kuntarix, the Makuta of Vuata Maca. *Kytrix, the Makuta of Eastern Islands. *Lerra, the Makuta of Corrunai. *Machoa, the Makuta of Northern Continent; killed by Gorast and Icarax for siding with Miserix. *Mbana, the Makuta of Harvask. *Montrox, the Makuta of Terra Nui. *Mutran, the Makuta of the Central Region of the Southern Continent; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Naberius, the Makuta of Zera Nui. *Necros, the Makuta of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. *Nimorak, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. *Noteverus, the Makuta of La Nui. *Nurtaka, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Midwestern Islands; killed on Andro Nui. *Olkren, the Makuta of the Western Region of Kaiva Nui. *Osoxu, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Southern Continent. *Pak Zo, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Eastern Islands. *Purkax, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Northern Contient. *Qekaal, the Makuta of Wesko Nui. *Qequezak, the Makuta of Be'nau. *Quozek, the Makuta of Tiuarga Nui. *Rehkit, the Makuta of Kemet Nui; missing-in-action; presumed deceased. *Seraph, the Makuta of Angelus Nui. *Sharahk, the Makuta of Onurak Nui. *Sinosis, the Makuta of Kamas Nui. *Solax, the Makuta of Detark Nui. *Solizar, the Makuta of Crosies. *Sorai, the Makuta of Morridox; killed by Sephra. *Spark, the Makuta of Fallnador, mutated with Toa Pyrate. *Spiriah, the Makuta of Zakaz; went rogue after failing with the Skakdi. He was ultimately killed by Miserix. *Steeliroc, the Makuta of Hytrax. *Takano, the Makuta of Shadraw Nui. *Tarel, the Makuta of Ouir Nui. *Terraius, the Makuta of Fennal Nui. *Textral, the Makuta of Zelix Nui. *[[The Dark Lord|"The Dark Lord"]], the Makuta of Shakaz. *Trichet, the Makuta of Amohi Nui. *Tridax, the Makuta of Nynrah; killed on Destral by Tobduk. *Ukaraku, the Makuta of Anarchos Nui; missing-in-action; presumed deceased. *Ul'yathe, the Makuta of Xen. *Unknown, the Makuta of the Midwestern Islands. *Unknown, the Makuta of the Eastern Region of the Southern Continent. *Unknown, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Southern Continent. *Unknown, the Makuta of Cyril Nui. *Unknown, the Makuta of Artidax; killed by Gorast and Icarax for siding with Miserix. *Unknown, the Makuta of Jera Nui. *Unknown, the Makuta of Keetongu; killed by Queln after the X-Rahkshi learned about the X-Force powers they'd inherited from her. *Unknown, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. *Vagir, the Makuta of Southern Continent; killed by Gorast and Icarax for siding with Miserix. *Vahkuax, the Makuta of Kakraah; killed by Gorast and Icarax for siding with Miserix. *Varnari, the Makuta of the Northern Islets. *Vamprah, the Makuta of Odina; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Veidas, the Makuta of Cytos Nui. *Veix, the Makuta of Ackro Nui. *Vespax, the Makuta of Kopen Nui. *Videruk, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Western Islands. *Voraki, the Makuta of Mideastern Islands. *Xarax, the Makuta of the Southern Islets including Manax Nui. *Xarkhan, the Makuta of Marak Nui. *Ysiel, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Western Islands. *Yteryl, the Makuta of the Southern Region of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. *Zanctai, the Makuta of Stelt; killed by Miserix after being found and forced to reveal the location of Teridax. *Zarnax, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Mideastern Islands. *Zethrakk, the Makuta of Korlok. *Two other female Makuta and two other male Makuta. Quotes Trivia *Makuta were not immune to the Pit Mutagen and could be locked in their current shape and lose powers if exposed to it. *Makuta were able to create Matoran, but they simply did not wish to. *The Makuta involved in the Siege of Karda Nui were the most skilled Makuta in combat. *Most Makuta did not adhere to a single weapon and use it to exclusion of all else; instead, most possessed armories, and rotated their weapons on a regular basis. See Also *Gallery:Makuta *Pravús Category:Matoran Universe Category:Species Category:Makuta